Love, Sakura
by chunkyapple
Summary: When Sakura Haruno moved from America to Japan, her life was turned upside down... or was it? At Konoha, she'll make new friends, new enemies, and maybe even a boyfriend. Usual Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Love, Sakura

_Ok, this is it. Talent Show night. _I walked out onto the stage as Roxanne and Kirra followed right behind me. The crowd, as expected, was cheering quite loudly. With the lights dimmed and a spotlight hitting each one of us, we turned around so our backs were facing the audience.

I, Sakura Haruno, was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a white halter, and my favorite pair of grey converse. My pink hair fell down my back, at the top of my head rested a grey cap. Closing my emerald eyes, I took a deep breath. Roxanne, wearing the same outfit except her converse and cap were green, grinned at me as the crowd's cheering died. Kirra, while wearing the same outfit except her shoes and cap were orange, looked at us nervously with her dark brown eyes.

From the look on her face, it looked like she was going to be sick. Her face was almost as green as Roxanne's cap.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this. I seriously feel sick… I knew I shouldn't have eaten that leftover lasagna," Kirra whispered to us as the music started.

"Don't worry, Kirra. I'm sure you'll be fine. Probably just a little nervous," I whispered back.

"Besides, you can't back down now," Roxanne said as she turned around to face the crowd and sang.

"_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You could be sure_

_That it will only get better."_

Giving Kirra a reassuring smile, I turned around to sing my part.

"_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's gonna be alright."_

And that, my friends, was when it happened. Kirra turned around and opened her mouth to sing- nothing came out. She was absolutely frightened. When she looked at me and Roxanne, I tried to whisper to her to go on, but then…

**SPLAT**

I screamed and quickly stepped back as a reflex. Kirra had just puked on my shirt; the crowd gasped and remained absolutely silent. She looked up at me; eyes filled with tears, and ran backstage. Roxanne and I quickly followed her.

Backstage, we could hear that the audience had started to laugh. Without thinking, we all returned to our cars and drove back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After showering, I jumped onto my bed and grabbed my laptop. Clicking on a file, a Microsoft Word document opened up and I scrolled down all the way to the bottom.

'_Dear Diary, _

_Tonight, 5/21/07, would have to be my most humiliating night ever. As you know, tonight was the Talent Show at my school. Kirra, aka my bff, puked on my shirt. Apparently, she was too nervous to sing in front of an audience. After all, this is her first time singing in front of a crowd, not counting the time we sang at her birthday party. Those were relatives, which don't count. _

_I have absolutely no idea what'll happen on Monday. Poor Kirra… I better call her tomorrow. For now, I need to catch some Z's. _

_Love, Sakura._

Well, I hoped you guys liked it. Read &Review dudes! :D First fanfic, so please no rude comments!! Not sure if I'll keep this story, so… just review &umm yeah. XD

-ChunkyApple


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Love, Sakura

Chapter 2

"My god! I can't believe we're taking all this crap!" yelled Roxanne as she trashed all the notes that had been found in her locker.

That's right; it had been 2 weeks after the talent show. People were still making fun of us, but I didn't mind that much. Roxanne, on the other hand, was always complaining and yelling. She, obviously, was always used to being treated as head cheerleader. After the talent show incident, she was kicked right off the team.

I don't really understand how those sluts did it without being punished for not having an excuse to kick her off the team, but oh well. On to more important issues… While Roxanne was, oh let's say, having a bitch fit, Kirra looked absolutely terrible.

The day after talent show night, Kirra had been sending us bazillions of apologies. I, being the nice one in our trio, forgave her. Roxanne, well, let's just say she's holding a grudge.

* * *

Boxes. Lots and lots of boxes. After taking a look at my house, I knew immediately what was going on.

That's right, we were moving.

My response?

Screaming.

My mom and dad tried calming me down, but eh. Let's just say it didn't go so well. After a lot of yelling and screaming, we finally sat down at the table to have a _polite_ discussion.

"WTF?! MOM, DAD! Why the hell are we moving?!" I yelled at them.

"Look, honey. I know you're angry, but please. Your father has gotten promoted," explained my mother.

My eye twitched. Not a good enough excuse.

Seeing the twitch, my father quickly said, "Well I'm sure you'll like where we're moving. We're moving to Konoha!"

"Where the hell is that?" I asked back.

Sighing, my mother said "It's in Japan."

"My god, why so far?!"

"Sakura, it's simple. I get promoted, we move to Japan. I work as co-president of the company, we get more money. We give some of that money to you so you can live by yourself, you be happy, we live happily ever after. Get it?"

I could tell that my father was losing some of his patience.

"…Fine." After that one simple word, I stomped back upstairs and slammed the door.

Sighing, I flopped onto my bed and stared up, trying to find pictures in the texture of my ceiling.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" screamed Roxanne, "When are you moving?!"

"I-I hope this doesn't have to do with anything about the talent show, cause you know that I'm really sorry," Kirra said.

Frowning, I continued," Roxanne, I'm leaving tomorrow. Kirra, this has nothing to do with talent show night, you know I forgave you."

"Psh, yeah right." Roxanne snorted. "Of course this is about talent show night; you just can't handle being teased by all those guys."

"Roxanne," I said in a serious voice. She followed my gaze and quickly shut up.

"Y-You'll write to us, won't you?" whispered Kirra.

"What? Of course I will!" I said back.

"Good. Besides, you'll be needing our motivation to survive in that new school," grinned Roxanne.

I smiled, and remained silent.

* * *

I sat down at a window seat, hoping to get one last view of the airport before we lifted off the ground.

"Sakura, I'm sure you'll love Konoha. You'll get to make lots of new friends," smiled my mother.

"Hm. We'll see…"

* * *

After showering, I put on my skinny jeans, a pink cami, with my dark blue hoodie. Running a comb through my pink hair, I stared at myself in the mirror.

'_Ok, it's the first day of school. __**Sigh**__ Hopefully, things will go well.'_

Grabbing an apple and my pink jansport backpack, I headed out the door. Unfortunately, I'm 15 years old, so I can't drive yet.

After 15 minutes of walking, I arrived at Konoha Leaf High School.

One look at the building, I sweatdropped. _'DAMN THIS SCHOOL IS HUGE!!'_

Looking around, I noticed that not one person was in sight.

"Crap, I must be late," I muttered to myself as I ran inside. After quickly finding the office, I rushed inside to find a short, black haired lady sitting behind the desk.

"Umm, excuse me?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry! You must the new student, Haruno Sakura, right?"

I nodded.

"Well my name is Shizune, I'm the vice principal here at Konoha Leaf High School. Here's your schedule, and I suggest you quickly head over to Homeroom now, you're 20 minutes late. Hope you like it here!"

Thanking her, I headed out of the office and took a look at my schedule.

**1****st**** period – Hatake Kakashi – Room A21 – Math**

**2****nd**** period – Yuhi Kurenai – Room C37 – Music**

**3****rd**** period – Gai – Gym/Locker Room – Physical Education**

**Lunch**

**4****th**** period – Sarutobi Asuma – Room B11 – English**

**5****th**** period – Hatake Kakashi – Room B4 – Study Hall**

**6****th**** period – Jiraiya – Room A12 – Biology**

While I was too busy looking at my schedule, I didn't exactly know where I was walking.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground after bumping into someone.

"Gosh, that fucking hurt," I muttered under my breath.

"Hn. Stupid girl, not watching where you're going."

I looked up to glare at whoever I had bumped into.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? You didn't have to call me stupid," I snapped back.

His onyx eyes glared back at me, "Hn."

"Dude. It was an accident! It's not my fault; get that through your thick skull. It's my first day here and I have no idea where my classes are!"

He snatched my schedule from me and grunted, "Hn. We have the same schedule. Come on."

I quickly got up and followed him.

"Thanks for showing me where it is. Anyways, my name's Haruno Sakura. What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Second chapter! I hope you guys liked it, I know, it's a little boring. But please! Just give me a chance, I promise you that it'll get better! Well, at least I hope so.

-ChunkyApple


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Love, Sakura

Chapter 3

"TEME! YOURE LATE!!"

Right when Sasuke and I had stepped into the classroom, a spikey haired blonde boy had stood from his seat to yell at us.

"Naruto, that's enough. Sit down," said a man behind the front desk.

I quickly assumed that he was the teacher, Hatake Kakashi. _'Wow, he looks… interesting'_ He had silver hair that stood up, defying the laws of gravity. For some reason, he had on a mask so that I was only able to see his eyes. Or, should I say eye. Using a headband, he covered one of his eyes.

"Ahh, yes. You must be the new student, Haruno Sakura, am I correct?" he asked.

After nodding, he told me to come up to the class to introduce myself.

"Umm… My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 15 years old, and yes. My hair is fucking natural! So don't question me about it or I'll beat the crap out of you. I like to sing, read, eat sweets, etc. I hate perverts, fangirls, and jerks."

The class sweatdropped at how I snapped so easily.

"Eh, good enough. Please take a seat beside Sasuke," Kakashi instructed me.

"WHAT?!" shrieked half the female population in the class.

'_Psh, fangirls,'_ I thought as they started to argue about my seating arrangement with Kakashi.

I walked down the rows of desks and sat next to Sasuke.

"Hey, my names Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage someday, believe it!" said the boy who had yelled at us earlier.

Smiling, "it's nice to meet you, Naruto," I replied.

* * *

**Lunch Time!**

'_Ahh, my favorite time of the day'_ I looked around for a spot to sit when a blonde girl waved at me. I walked over and quickly said, "Hey, my name's Haruno Sakura."

"We know who you are," said a brunette with her hair in two buns,"We have 1st period with you."

"Anyways, my name's Yamanaka Ino," said the blonde who had waved at me earlier to join them.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, with side bangs. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she wore a purple skirt with a white tee that said, "Blondes have all the fun" in pink.

"My names Tenten, and this is Hyuga Hinata." Said the brunette while pointing at a girl with dark blue hair, and white eyes. "She's pretty shy at first, but once you get to know her the stuttering will stop."

"H-hello," Hinata said quietly.

Tenten was pretty tall, probably 5'6. (Sakura's 5'3) She wore black vans, a red plaid skirt with black leggings underneath, and a black hoodie. I noticed that she was twirling a kunai knife in her hand.

Hinata, who was 5'2, wore beige capris, purple flip-flops, and a lavender baby tee.

"You know, we were wondering… Would you like to hang out with us after school? We're going to this café," said Ino, "It's pretty cool."

"Sure!" I exclaimed. _'Wow, I didn't think I'd be making friends on the first day of school.'_

* * *

**After School!**

"Hey, I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited the guys," said Ino as we stepped into the café.

It was pretty big; the walls were a bright orange, while the floors were tiled white and black. There were booths and tables; at the right was a cash register. Next to it showed a display of different cakes and sweets.

"The guys?" I asked as we sat down at a booth.

"You'll meet them soon," Tenten said answering my question." You already know Naruto and Sasuke."

5 minutes later, a group of boys walked into the café.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed a brunette boy with odd red triangles on his cheeks.

"Hello," said another with long black hair that was tied at the end, his eyes reminding me of Hinata's.

'_They must be related'_ I thought.

"Ok, Sakura this is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, and Aburame Shino, and you already know Sasuke and Naruto," said Ino. "Guys, this is Haruno Sakura."

"Yo."

"Hey!"

"Hello."

"Hn."

"What's up?"

"Troublesome…"

"…"

"It is a pleasure meeting you, my youthful cherry blossom!"

"**munch **hey **munch**"

I smiled and said hello back.

Suddenly, a red head wearing a VERY short red skirt, fishnet stockings, stiletto heels, and a black tube top walked over to our table with a group of girls following her.

"Why hello, Sasuke," she said seductively.

'_Slut'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

Ino glared at the red head,"Karin, go away. I'm sure you know that Sasuke hates you."

"My Ino, that isn't something you should say to someone. Especially if that someone has so much power since her daddy owns such a big company," Karin smirked, "Besides, we used to be such good friends. You know, until that little incident."

Sasuke glared at her, sure he wasn't that close with Ino, but he seriously hated Karin.

"Look bitch, it's obvious that everyone here at this table hates you, so why don't you take your skimpy little ass and go fuck with someone else," I said to her.

"Excuse me?!" Karin fumed, "I don't know who you think you are but my daddy-"

"Yeah I don't give a shit about your daddy. Now fuck off!" I interrupted her.

Still fuming, Karin stormed out of the café.

"Damn, Sakura-Chan! Way to show Karin off!" grinned Naruto.

"Eh. I just don't like her. She gets on my nerves," I said back.

"She g-gets on e-everyone's n-nerves," Hinata said quietly.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

Well, I guess it's a little better. I introduced Karin as a slut… so yeah. Hope you guys don't mind. And just to let you know, I plan on changing the rest of the chapters so that it's not in Sakura's point of view. I hope you don't mind.

-ChunkyApple


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ok guys, I'm not sure if you read my note at the end of the last chapter, but here it is again: I decided to write the story NOT in Sakura's point of view. Well… unless I do the whole "Sakura POV" thing. Hope you guys don't mind!

* * *

Love, Sakura

Chapter 4

"Oh my god… that test was hella hard!" exclaimed Ino as the girls walked out of English.

"Aww come on Ino, it wasn't that hard," replied Tenten.

"Sorry Ino, but if you had studied like the rest of us, than it wouldn't have been so hard," giggled Sakura.

"Ino, Sakura's right," Hinata said quietly,"If you want, I can help you study next time."

"I don't want to study! I just want to relax… all these tests are stressing me out!" yelled Ino as she pulled on her blonde hair.

"Ok you know what? Why don't we have a sleepover to get your mind off of all these tests?" Sakura asked.

"That's a good idea Sakura, it can be held at my house," Hinata joined in.

"So it's settled than! Sleepover at Hinata's house tomorrow night," Ino happily exclaimed as she closed her locker.

"Sleepover at Hinata's? Sweet! Can I come?" Naruto asked. Apparently, he and the guys had overheard the girls' conversation.

"Hn. Dobe, sleepovers are for girls," Sasuke smirked.

"Troublesome girls and their sleepovers…" yawned Shikamaru.

"You know, I think it'd be a great idea to invite the guys," Tenten said to the girls as they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. You don't mind, right Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed when Naruto looked at her hopefully, "O-of course they c-can come."

"Yay!! Thank you Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Hinata.

She started to grow red, making apples look embarrassed, before she knew it, everything had turned black. Hinata had just fainted in Naruto's arms.

Neji, being protective of his cousin, growled. "Naruto, what did you do to my cousin?!"

"Nothing! I was just hugging her and she fainted! It wasn't my fault!"

"Neji, trust me. Naruto didn't do anything wrong to her, but you know. You should stop being so protective of Hinata," Tenten said to Neji. "Besides, I'm sure Naruto would never do anything to hurt her."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. They could tell that the reason Hinata had fainted was because she was so close to Naruto and that she liked him. Turning to Tenten and Neji, they could see Neji's blush, even though it was barely visible.

"Hmm… is it me? Or do I sense love in the air," Ino whispered.

"Pig, you're right. This sleepover will be a great chance to get those guys together," Sakura whispered back. "Let's talk about this with Hinata and Tenten after school at the café."

* * *

"Four cups of hot chocolate, please," Tenten said to the waitress.

The girls were at the café, sitting down at a table.

"Soo... Hinata. I noticed how you were turning red at Naruto; you wouldn't happen to have a thing for him, would yah?" Ino asked casually.

"You know, Ino's right. He's like, the first guy you've turned red at, not to mention faint to." Tenten joined in, smiling evilly.

"Tenten, I wouldn't be saying that if I were you. I mean, come on! Did you see the way Neji looked at you! And from the way you responded, you definitely like him back," Sakura smirked.

By now, Hinata and Tenten were both blushing red furiously.

"W-what are you guys t-talking about?! I soo don't like Neji, I mean c-c'mon! W-we're only friends!" Tenten stammered.

"Y-yes! I'm sure you two must've b-been confused, or misinterpreted something," Hinata stuttered.

"Guys…" Ino and Sakura said.

"Y-Yes?" The two squeaked back.

"You hesitated."

"…"

"Ladies, your hot chocolates have arrived!" exclaimed the waitress startling the girls.

"Thank you," Sakura said politely.

Before you knew it, the four girls were sipping their chocolate in silence. Sakura and Ino both giving Tenten and Hinata a look that said "Damn it, just admit it."

"OKAY, FINE! I CAN'T TAKE THE SILENCE! Not to mention those scary looks," Tenten muttered the last part to herself. "I DO like Neji alright?! Now will you quit badgering me?"

Sakura and Ino both grinned then turned to Hinata who squeaked and slumped down lower in her seat.

"Hinata, would you like to say anything?" Ino questioned her.

"Umm… I th-think, I might like Naruto…" Hinata said quietly as she started to play with her fingers.

Grinning, Sakura said, "Girls, I think the sleepover tomorrow night will be VERY interesting."

"Damn straight," Ino smirked.

* * *

Um… I guess I just wanted to introduce the whole NarutoxHinata and NejixTenten thing. Hope you liked it!

-ChunkyApple


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Love, Sakura

Chapter 5

Hinata nervously walked along the halls of the Hyuga estate in search of Neji. Finally finding him under a blooming apple tree in the rather large backyard, she paced toward him hoping to find him in a good mood.

"Hinata, what is so important that you must tell me in the middle of my meditating?" Neji questioned her politely, keeping his eyes closed.

"I-I just wanted to inform you that the others will be arriving soon," Hinata replied.

Sighing, Neji stood up from the lush, green grass and calmly motioned for Hinata to follow him into the house.

They arrived to find Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru sitting on a white couch in the living room. Ino was going on and on about the importance of finding the perfect boyfriend while Shikamaru just looked outside the window. Chouji was examining the room as he continued to eat his barbeque flavored chips.

"Ooh, hi Hinata!" Ino greeted, once she noticed that she and Neji were in the room, "Your maid let us in."

Shikamaru looked over and lazily greeted them, while Neji just nodded in return as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Hinata-Sama, Neji-Sama, some of your friends have arrived," said one of the maids as she led Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sai, Shino and Sasuke into the room.

Bowing, the maid left to return to her chores.

"Well, it looks like Naruto and Kiba are going to be the last to come," said Tenten as she sat down next to Ino.

"Who wants to bet that they got lost on the way here?" Shikamaru asked, "And that Naruto probably couldn't decide how many packs of ramen to bring?"

Over on the other side of the room, Lee was busy proclaiming his undying love for Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-Chan! Your beauty is so radiant, and your eyes! I am amazed that I am still standing here! I figured that I would have already been drowned in those deep pools of emerald!"

"Uhh… Thank you?" Sakura said hesitantly. "That's really flattering of you… but I… already have someone that I like…?"

Hearing this, Sasuke couldn't help but lean in closer into their conversation.

"What?! Who dares to steal my cherry blossoms heart away from me?" Lee questioned, his eyes filled with flames.

"It's a secret," Sakura said quickly. _'Well, at least I don't have to worry about Lee asking me out or something.'_

"Whoever this is, I shall challenge them! Sakura-Chan, I will show you who is worthy of your love!" Lee shouted determinedly.

'_Great, just great'_ Sakura thought, _'I think I just made things worse.'_

Sasuke snorted as Lee continued to shout out about the powers of his youth and how it'd help him win Sakura over.

"Lee would you jus-"

Sasuke was interrupted when Kiba and Naruto knocked down the door to the living room, both sweating furiously.

"Sorry about that! We got lost on the way!" Kiba panted.

"Yeah, I had to stop to figure out how many packs of ramen to bring. I didn't know how many I'd need to last the whole night," Naruto said as he wiped sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

After hearing this, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Sai, and Neji started giving money to Shikamaru.

"That's the last time I bet against Shikamaru…" grumbled Neji.

"They don't call him a genius for nothing," shrugged Chouji as he reached over into his backpack to grab another bag of chips.

"OK! Now that everyone's here, what do you guys want to do first?" Tenten asked everyone.

"Ooh, I know! Let's go swim in that new indoor pool!" Ino suggested excitedly. "I soo can't wait to show off my new bikini."

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru looked away and blushed at the thought of Ino in a bikini.

Sakura caught this and grinned as she made a mental note to talk to the girls about this later.

"Umm, the girls can come into my room to change," Hinata quietly said.

"We have many bathrooms for the guys to change in," Neji informed the others.

* * *

**This is just a description of Hinata's room. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. The walls are light blue, the carpet is a dark violet/blue (like her hair) up against the wall in the corner she has a queen sized bed with cream colored sheets. Near the bed is a chestnut colored computer desk, and right next to that is a door leading to her bathroom. On the wall opposite to the bathroom is Hinata's walk-in closet and a book shelf filled with lots of books. **

* * *

"What do you think guys? Like my new bikini?" Ino said as she posed in front of Hinata's full-length mirror in her new, purple bikini with white flowers.

"Shikamaru's going to have a nosebleed when he sees you in that, Ino," giggled Sakura as she grabbed her pink bikini out of her duffel bag.

"W-what?! Why would he-"

Sakura cut her off, "I saw him blushing when you said you wanted to show off your new bikini."

Tenten helped Hinata tie the strings on the back of her blue one piece.

"You know, I think Sakura's right. I've always thought that Shikamaru has a crush on you," said Tenten as she looked in the mirror to see herself in a green and white striped halter top. She matched the bikini top with a pair of white board shorts that said Volcom all over in green letters. **(I don't own Volcom.)**

"HAH! Yeah right, the day Shikamaru crushes on me is the day hell freezes over," Ino scoffed as she grabbed her towel.

* * *

**This is just telling you guys what the boys are wearing.**

**Naruto - orange trunks with bowls of ramen on it**

**Sasuke - dark blue trunks**

**Neji - black and white trunks**

**Shikamaru - light blue trunks**

**Sai - tan trunks**

**Kiba - white trunks with black dog pawprints**

**Shino - black trunks**

**Chouji - red trunks**

**Rock Lee - bright green and orange trunks**

* * *

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Naruto shouted. Pounding his chest to give it more effect, Naruto was about to dive into the pool from the fake rocks that were made to give the indoor pool room a jungle theme. Just as he looked down, he gulped to find that it was pretty high.

Sasuke, who was right behind him, rolled his eyes,"Dobe, hurry up and jump."

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke pushed him off the rocks. Shrieking like a girl, Naruto belly flopped into the pool. Everyone winced as they heard the slapping sound of his skin against the water.

"TEME!!" Naruto screamed when he reached the surface of the water.

"It's your fault for taking so damn long," smirked Sasuke as he cannon balled into the water.

Too busy reading her magazine on the pink and blue chair, Sakura yelped as cold water drenched her.

"What? Afraid of a little water?" Sasuke teased as he pulled himself out of the pool.

Growling, Sakura lunged at him, causing the both of them to drop into the water.

* * *

Well, it's not very good. T.T I didn't exactly know how to write this chapter… I felt kind of guilty for not posting sooner, so I tried my best. And now, it's like, 3:30 AM. I guess I better get some sleep. I'll really try my best for the next chapter!

-ChunkyApple


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ok, I'm not sure if I've EVER mentioned anything about what grade they're in, but if I did, erase that from your memory. Everyone's a senior, even Tenten, Neji, and Lee.

* * *

Love, Sakura

Chapter 6

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAH! Teme got owned by Sakura!" Naruto laughed.

"HAH, more like pwned," smirked Tenten as the group continued to watch Sakura and Sasuke continuously dunk each others' heads into the water. Even Hinata was giggling at the sight in front of them.

"Ok ok, enough fighting you lovebirds," Ino said as she pulled Sakura away from Sasuke. "I say, it's time we got this party started!"

Ino ran over to a door in the back that led to a room filled with the control settings for the whole pool room. She started pressing different buttons on the "Lights" section, making the pool room grow dim, and the sides of the pool to glow neon green along with the bar that was on the side. One last turn of a knob made bright lights to flash like the ones in a club. After, Ino walked over to one of the many cabinets, and pulled out a CD case. She took a disk out and inserted it into one of the slots among the sound system. Turning the volume to max and pressing the Play button, Ino ran out of the room just in time to hear the start of "Please Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna. **(I don't own ANY of the songs that will be played in this chapter.)**

"C'mon girls! Let's DANCE!" yelled Ino as she grabbed them over to the side of the pool. By then, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Chouji, and Neji had already sat down on one of the bar stools and started to drink their beers while watching the girls dance. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee, being the hyperactive freaks that they are, ran over to the girls to dance with them.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had just sat on the edge of the neon green pool, staring at Sakura as she danced. Now, I don't know about you, but watching 4 girls dance in bikinis while they're wet from previously swimming can do a LOT to a guy.**(Ahah Sasuke you naughty boy ;)) ** Turning away with his cheeks tinted red; he heard footsteps and looked up to see Shikamaru and Kiba advancing toward him.

"Dude, you know you like her, why don't you just admit it?" Shikamaru asked lazily as he took another swig from his beer.

"Yeah. You should definitely ask her out," Kiba nodded."Or better yet, just ask her to be your girlfriend and save yourself the trouble!"

Sasuke glared, "What on earth are you 2 talking about?"

"Aww c'mon. Don't deny it. You know you like her; we know you like her, heck. She might even know it herself!" Kiba exclaimed making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Fine. I MIGHT like her, alright?"

"Well, I guess that's a start," Shikamaru shrugged. "Now all you have to do is ask her out or something."

"Yeah, and you better do it fast. I've heard that a bunch of guys at school are digging her and plan on asking her to that dance next week," Kiba added.

Sasuke frowned, stood up, and went over to the bar for a beer hoping that it'd help him think about his current situation.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The girls had taken a break from dancing, and currently sat on a plastic floatie in the pool drinking beers. **(You know those things that you blow up &lay down on?) **Hinata, being the innocent person she is, decided to settle on a Coke instead.

"So… Sakura. You're tired of dancing already?" Ino asked as she shifted her eyes to Tenten hoping that she'd catch on.

"Um… not really. You guys wanted to rest so I thought I'd come with," Sakura replied.

"Oh, really? Then you should get back out there," Tenten suggested.

"Dude, I don't want to dance alone," Sakura said making a face that looked like o.O.

"_Oh reaaaaallyyy?_ " Ino said as she and Tenten both glanced at each other. "You should ask Sasuke to dance with you then."

"…"

"Yeah, I mean c'mon. You _did_ see the way he was looking at you right?" Tenten questioned.

"No, I did not. I was too busy dancing."

"S-Sakura, I could've sworn that I saw you sneaking a few peeks at Sasuke," Hinata giggled.

"Hinata! You're supposed to be the nice one!" Sakura whined.

Hinata shrugged, "I have my moments."

"Well… we shouldn't even be talking about me and Sasuke. What we should be talking about is how to get you and Naruto together, like to the dance maybe?" Sakura quickly said to change the subject. Hinata instantly turned red and squeaked at the mention of the hyperactive blonde's name.

"Hm… you know, forehead's right," Ino joined in.

"You know guys, I think now is the PERFECT time for operation Naruto and Hinata," smirked Tenten.

"Good idea, Tenten. And I know the perfect way to start it," Sakura turned around. "HEY NARUTO! Could you come over here for a sec?"

"S-Sakura! What are you doing?" Hinata squeaked as she saw Naruto grinning with his beer as he strolled over. His hair was slightly damp from swimming earlier, making Hinata blush more than usual, not to mention the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. _'Oh god, Naruto-kun looks so cute.'_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto grinned as he stood at the side of the pool, looking at the girls on the floatie.

"Hinata wants to ask you a question!" Ino blurted out quickly.

"She does?" Tenten asked, whipping her head around and giving Ino a questionable look.

Sakura lightly elbowed Tenten in the ribs, "_Yes,_ she does."

"Ohh, right. Yeah, she wants to ask you a question," Tenten repeated quickly, catching on to their plan.

"Umm… Ok. What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said turning his head over to hers.

W-W-Well... I-I was... erm…"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked curiously. "You what?"

Glancing at the girls before looking at Naruto in the eyes, Hinata replied, "I was wondering, if you would like to come to the dance with me?"

Naruto blinked.

"Y-You don't have to i-if you don't want to!" she replied quickly. The girls looked at Naruto, waiting for his answer.

Naruto grinned, "You didn't stutter when you asked me that."

This time, it was the girls' turn to blink, as they pondered over what he said. He was right, Hinata didn't stutter one bit when she had asked him.

"So… is that a yes?" Tenten asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yep," Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled, "Okay you can go now, Naruto."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Eh?" all the girls questioned him, giving him curious looks.

"Now it's my turn to ask Hinata-chan something," Naruto stated as he set his beer down, making Hinata blush as he said this.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" she blushed.

At the same time, Could This Be Love by One Chance started playing.

"Wanna dance?"

* * *

Yes, yes. I finished chapter 6, and guess what? It's 4:36 AM. Apparently, my mind only works late at night. I hope you guys liked it; if you think I should improve on something, don't hesitate to tell me. I remember someone reviewed me telling me I should be more detailed. And well… I tried?

-ChunkyApple


End file.
